Devante Smith-Pelly
| birth_place = Scarborough, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height in = 0 | weight_lb = 214 | shoots = Right | draft = 42nd overall | draft_team = Anaheim Ducks | draft_year = 2010 | career_start = 2011 | career_end = }} Devante Malik Smith-Pelly (born June 14, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the New Jersey Devils of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Anaheim Ducks in the second round, 42nd overall, of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Smith-Pelly plays in the style of a power forward and is known for his hitting and forechecking abilities. The 24th of February, Devante is traded to Montreal in return of Jiri Sekac. Playing career Junior Smith-Pelly began his major junior career in 2008–09, recording 25 points over 57 games with the Mississauga St. Michael's Majors of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). During the 2009 playoffs, he added five points over 11 games. One of his two goals ended the second-longest game in OHL history, as he scored in triple-overtime to eliminate the Barrie Colts in the conference quarterfinals. The following season, he improved to 62 points over 60 games. In the subsequent summer, he was selected 42nd overall by the Anaheim Ducks in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Returning to the OHL for a third season following his draft, Smith-Pelly recorded a junior career-high 36 goals and 66 points over 67 games. He added 21 points in 20 OHL playoff games, as the Majors lost in the Finals to the Owen Sound Attack. Despite losing the OHL title, the Majors qualified for the 2011 Memorial Cup, Canada's national major junior tournament, by way of having been chosen as the host team at the beginning of the season. Advancing to the final, the Majors were defeated by the Saint John Sea Dogs In the Memorial Cup Final, 3–1. Smith-Pelly recorded six points over five games and was named to the Tournament All-Star Team. Professional Although eligible for one more OHL season in 2011–12, Smith-Pelly made the Anaheim Ducks' roster out of training camp. He recorded five points in his first 26 games before the Ducks agreed to loan him to the Canadian national junior team in December 2011. During his first full season in the NHL with the Ducks in 2014–15, having produced 17 points in 54 games, on February 24, 2015, he was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Jiří Sekáč. In the following 2015–16 season, Smith-Pelly got off to a strong start with the Canadiens as they started a franchise best 9 straight wins to start the year. With a mid-season collapse in form and despite contributing with a career best 6 goals through 46 games, he was dealt by the Canadiens to the New Jersey Devils, just a little over a year from when he was acquired on February 29, 2016, in exchange for Stefan Matteau. International play Canada}} Smith-Pelly debuted with Hockey Canada at the 2009 World U-17 Hockey Challenge. He recorded three assists over six games playing with Team Ontario, helping them to a gold medal win. During his NHL rookie season, the Anaheim Ducks loaned Smith-Pelly to the Canadian junior team for the 2012 World Junior Championships. One of two players to be loaned from the NHL (Tampa Bay Lightning forward Brett Connolly was the other), he was named an alternate captain for the team. In Canada's first game of the tournament, against Finland, he broke a bone in his left foot blocking a shot. Opting to stay with the team rather than return to Anaheim to begin his rehabilitation, Smith-Pelly watched as Canada went on to win the bronze medal and since he was part of the Canadian roster, he also received a medal. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Mississauga St. Michael's Majors alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Syracuse Crunch players